cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Armed Forces
It is an alliance made when the North Star Federation, went through a troubled time and briefly shut down. It was founded on 28 October 2007 by doctorrodders. United Armed Forces Members United Armed Forces Wars United Armed Forces Facts Treaties Protectorates United Armed Forces and All Against All 'Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact ' None 'Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact ' None 'Mutual Defense Pact ' None 'Optional Defense Pact ' None 'Treaty of Amity ' None 'Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty ' None 'Non Aggression Pact ' None 'Treaty of Friendship ' None Charter Membership, Rights, and Laws Anyone is able to become a member as long as they follow and agree to the charter. United Armed Forces (UAF) council will evaluate you application. If you come from another alliance we will check with them to know more about your history. If you have a history of causing trouble or are known to be a target by many other alliances your application may be denied. Rights As a member you have to right to ask for assistance and aid if needed. You have to right to freedom of speech as long as it follows the General Rules below. If accused of a violation or misdeed you have the right to be notified about it and have a chance to provide evidence in your defence before any action is taken against you. All members have the right to vote in elections and polls. You may petition for a change to the rules or charter if there is a lot of support for your proposition there will be a vote. Medals you have from other alliances are recognized here. (You must show proof that you got it) General Rules of the United Armed Forces 1. Do not do actions that go against the charter. 2. Do not spam unless the area is designated for it. 3. Do not show disrespect to anyone in the UAF. 4. Do not show disrespect and aggression to out side persons. 5. Do not post critical info from IRC chat in the board or other public areas. 6. Do not war countries that are aligned unless we are at war with them. 7. Do not be dishonest to the United Armed Forces. 8. You must have proof if you are reporting misconduct or a violation. Leadership The United Armed Forces is run by a council of 5. There is one permanent member, but the other 4 are voted in every 2 months. The voting will happen for 2 days, unless there is a tie, and then the voting will continue for 1 more day. Below the council are the government. The government is appointed by the council. Ideally there is 2 ministers for each department, a European minister and a American minister. That way there should be a minister available at all times. The ministers can be changed every 2 months, or can be evicted from the post immediately if they are abusing their power. Members We the people of the UAF encourage community and team work. We discourage the practice of focusing to the point we start to view each other and people as commodities to improve them. We of the United Armed Nations are also not members of the UAF we together are the United Armed Forces. II. Public Behaviour The way we communicate with other alliances even ones being aggressive should never turn aggressive. Even if war breaks out we all have to be assertive when communicating with are enemies and allies. When posting in the CN forums or talking in an area that is public and all of CN can see make sure your spelling is correct and your typing is clean and together. So people will understand what you are saying and won't take something the wrong way. Aggressiveness will not be tolerated coming from any United Armed Forces member, even if it is directed to you. If you are joking around try to make sure it is known from the start and not 2 days later when a war breaks out. III. War and Military In the event of war all members are to participate and follow orders. Leaving the alliance during Defcon 1 is considered desertion if you do not have a good reason to leave you will be considered an enemy. Never attack a country that is part of another alliance unless we are at war with them. If we are in an alliance war only attack targets you are given do not find your own targets and only attack the alliance we are war with. There is a strict policy of the use of spies in game. You may use them during a tech raid and during an alliance war. There are no other situations were they will be allowed to be used them. - Nuclear Weapons - Do not use nuclear weapons with out permission. Doing so will be met with severe punishment. - Treason, Spying, and Misc War Crimes - If you are convicted of either one you will get the maximum punishment possible in the United Armed Forces. - Spying - The spying mentioned here is NOT about the spies in game. It is about using deception and or false identity to gain information on another alliance. Asking someone from the said group to give info to you that is normally classified is also considered spying. Membership Removal Honourable Discharge/Discharged: You did a lot for the alliance but had to be removed for special reasons ex: as unexplained inactivity or resignation. You are also welcome (judging by the situation) to come back. All former members that leave the UAF are moved to Honourable Discharge/Discharged Ban or Zi ban: You broke rules and the charter. If put up for ZI your current country will be Zied for good. You will not have to worry though if you restart a new country as long as you do not bother UAF again. Ultimate Punishment: You are considered to no longer exist in the eyes of the UAF or to ever have existed. You are still put up for ZI and are still sought after even after a restart or identity change. Forums United Armed Forces Forums Embassies Here is a list of the embassys we currently have: All Against All MCXA North Star Federation